Yukina's Desire
by YukinaMaya
Summary: Yukina fells in love with the one, who secretly is her brother. After the secret is revealed, the love remains, what will be hiei's reaction? And kuwabara how will he react when he looses his loved one? HxY, KxP. translation of "O Desejo de Yukina"
1. The Unexpected invitation

Yukina's Desire

Disclaimer: we don't own YYH (duh!!) even because, if we did, Hiei and Botan would be MARRIED by now, Yukina would know about her brother, and Kuwabara would have a girlfriend already…

Pairings: Hiei/Yukina, Kuwabara/P (read and find out)

{Thoughts}

# Time/place where the history is happening#

A/N: our first fic… please don't be too hard on the reviews… and we are just two 8th grade brazilian girls, so if there are any mistakes on the translation or something GOMMEN!!! Plus, we don't know a lot of English usual expressions.

----------- Yukina's desire---------------------------------------------------------------------------

# Genkai's temple #

Yukina is looking a figure approaching the temple, when she realizes who is, her heartbeats get faster: {-sigh- there he comes!! He's SO gorgeous, I doubt he even knows that I exist ... But where are the others? Why is he alone? Would it be because he wants to talk to me? Would it be because...HE LIKES ME?...no, no that wouldn't be possible...} Yukina was so concentrated in her thoughts, that she didn't see her loved one coming close to her.

- Yukina? – Hiei calls placing his hand on his sister's shoulder.

- AAAAHHHHHH!!!! – Yells the koorime, caught off guard – Oh, it's you, Hiei- san.... Don't ever do that again, please!

-..Hnpf

- So, Hiei-san, why are you here?

-....the detective's  girlfriend is throwing a party and there's going to have a ball and ...

 Hiei, interrupted by Yukina, couldn't finish the sentence.

- Did you come to ask me to go to the party with you, Hiei? – Asks Yukina, without even worrying to hide her obvious enthusiasm, leaving Hiei without a clue of how to react...

- ...Hn...{Well, if this will keep that Kuwabaka away from my sister...}...That's it.

- Great!! When is the party? – Asks Yukina, who could barely wait for the 'big day'.

- Tomorrow...at 8 p.m. – answers Hiei, still surprised to be setting some kind of date with his own sister.

- I can't wait – says Yukina, at the same time she hugs him tight. Hiei, surprised with Yukina's reaction, can only say his traditional "Hn". After his sister releases him, he just turns around and walks away.

# On the day after (7 p.m.) / Yukina's room #

        Yukina was starting to get ready for the so waited ball. Meanwhile, Hiei was standing on a tree bow in a park still asking himself how he had let everything happen. When he got to Genkai's Temple he couldn't help noticing how beautiful was his sister. She was wearing a long, blue dress; her hair was untied (a/n: couldn't find a better word), and, something, that, most of all, he couldn't stop realizing, she was wearing the gem that they both had got from their mother when they were born.

- Hiei? Are you OK? – Asks Yukina, concerned with Hiei's no-reaction. (A/N: I didn't really know a better way to say this, gomen).

- ...Hn, let's go... – said Hiei a little ashamed when he realized, that he hadn't took his eyes out of his sister since his arrival. {Wait a sec. What happened to the "san" Yukina used to call me?}

        On their way to the party, it was Yukina's turn to stare at Hiei, noticing everything about his looks.

{Even to a party he wears a black outfit...-giggles-}

- What's so funny, Yukina? – Asks Hiei realizing his sister's laughs.

- Hum...nothing, Hiei – answered Yukina, with an innocent look.

When they got to the ball everyone kept staring to the strange couple.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!! MAKE US HAPPY!! Sorry if this chap is too short, we are still getting warmed up. --- Now Maya and Yukina will make their childhood wish come true… They'll talk to the anime characters ----

Hiei, with his Katana on Yukina's (writer) neck: Hope you two have a good explanation to all this!!!

Maya, worried: Course we have, Hiei....-san! Let my sister go and I'll tell you!

Hiei, releasing Yuki: You better tell!!!

Yukina and Maya run away, Hiei chasing them.

M/Y: R&R PLZ!!!!

A/N: Ok sorry but I really suck at translating daily expressions and stuff. And, of course, when you translate something it looses a little part of the funny stuff. But we hope you still enjoy it anyway. Please review us! Leave compliments, critics (constructive ones, no flaming plz) suggestions of how can we make the fic better… Thanx

Maya and Yuki


	2. The Party

A/N: Again... We don't own YYH   (duh!!) even cuz if we did... Well u already know what would happen if we owned YYH (maya and yuki daydreaming about what they would do if YYH belonged to them ) …

Hiei x Yukina, Kuwabara x P(Read to find out)...

{thoughts}

# Time or/and place where the actions are happening #

Our 1st fic, so plzzz don't be too hard on us!!

----------------------------------------------------

THE PARTY

        Hiei saw the curious looks from everyone at the party, when he arrived holding hands with his sister. Realizing he'd have to answer many questions from the detective and his friends, Hiei walked away.

        Yukina on the other hand, went talking to her friends, but got very upset when she saw Hiei going away. Seeing Hiei going, Yusuke screams:

- HIEI! YOU PERVERT!! – Causing everyone at the party to look at him and at the Youkai. PAFFF!! Was the only sound that could be heard after that; followed by a woman's scream.

- YUSUKE, YOU DOBUTSU!!! – Yelled Keiko, shutting everyone else up.

- Yusuke? –Asked Kuwabara, breaking the awkward silence.

- What now, Kuwabaka? – Asked Yusuke in a mocking voice.

-MY NAME IS KAZUMA KUWABARA and, if it isn't a problem for you, USE IT! – Screamed a very angry Kuwabara – Anyway, why did ya call Shorty a pervert?

- Hã...You know.... it's that.... well...ya see...er...Botan! You tell him!!

-ME? WHY ME?! – Asks a nervous Botan.

- WHY ARE YOU GUYS MAKING SUCH A BIG DEAL? JUST TELL ME!!

- Ku-ra-ma – called Botan in a kind of singing tone  – why don't YOU explain everything to him?

- So, Naoko? Let's dance? – Asked Kurama to his date.

- BUT YOU HAVEN'T TOLD ME YET, KURAMA!! –Howled Kuwabara.

        But, suddenly, everyone was too busy dancing. Yusuke & Keiko, Botan & Koenma and Kurama & Naoko, Kuwabara still hadn't found out the reason Hiei was a pervert, and Yukina was looking for her date with the eyes; she stayed a while looking for him, when she noticed Kuwabara coming to her:

- Yukina...Would you like to dan... – Kuwabara wanted to invite her for a dance, but Hiei was already pulling Yukina away by the hand, making the koorime blush.       

So Hiei walked away from the party, bringing with him a scarlet-faced Yukina.

- Hiei-san...- The girl calls, a little insecure.

- Speak – answers Hiei, surprising Yukina, for not have saying his traditional "Hn".

- What is...a PERVERT? – She asks, with an innocent look.

- WHAT? WHO SAID THAT TO YOU?? {I'm gonna kill the bastard that messed up with my sister's innocence!} – Answered Hiei in a mix of rage, worrying, and surprise.

-  Yusuke called you pervert when we got to the party, haven't you heard? Everyone else at the party stopped, to look at you. – Answered Yukina.

- Ah, I had forgot about that  – answered Hiei, praying that Yukina had forgotten her initial question.

- So, Hiei-san...You haven't answered me yet.

- Answered what?

-  The meaning of pervert! Your memory isn't very good lately, is it? –Joked Yukina – But, answer me!! What is it? I'm curious!!

- Er...pervert is when...- Hiei didn't know what to answer and kept looking at his sister until being caught off guard by her hugging him… again.

- That's OK, Hiei-san! You don't have to answer, if you don't want to.

        Hiei didn't need a mirror to tell he was starting to blush, and all he could say was:

- You know I don't like to be hugged. Your memory isn't very good lately, is it?

- Sorry, Hiei – san, and thanks for inviting me, I had a great time. – Answered Yukina, with a giggle, after recognizing her own words coming from Hiei's mouth. .

- Just one more thing, Yukina.

- Yes?

- Don't call me Hiei – san.

- But, then, how should I call you? – Asked a confused Yukina.

- I have a name. And this " –san" is not a part of it.

----------------------------------------------------

DOBUTSU - Animal


	3. Uncertainty, ADVICE and decisions

A/N: Again... We don't own YYH (duh!!) even cuz if we did... Well u already know what would happen if we owned YYH (maya and yuki daydreaming about what they would do if YYH belonged to them ) …

Hiei x Yukina, Kuwabara x P(Read to find out)...

{thoughts}

# Time or/and place where the actions are happening #

Our 1st fic, so plzzz don't be too hard on us!!

----------------------------- Yukina's desire ----------------------------

Uncertainty, ADVICE and decisions

# The next day / Genkai's Temple #

_"- Don't call me Hiei – san. _

_- But, then, how should I call you? – Asked a confused Yukina._

_- I have a name. And this " –san" is not a part of it."_

Yukina was remembering Hiei's last words after their "date".

{I wonder if he likes me the way I like him…}

- HIIIIIEEEEE!!!! – Then, out of nowhere, a very cheerful Botan appears –What's up Yukina?

- AAAAAAHHHH!!! {Again? Damn... I get scared too easily, this way Hiei will never like me…} – you scared me...

- You're quiet...What are you thinking of? What happened?

- Nothing...

- You can't fool me with this face, there's something going on and you don't wanna tell me!

- Ah...I'm just thinking about life... nothing to worry about…

- You don't wanna tell cuz you don't trust me, isn't it? – Asks Botan, doing a sad-cute-puppy face.

- Please don't cry, Botan! – Says Yukina, concerned – I'll tell you, but don't cry!

- Cool! {hehe she always fall for the "little cry scene"!}

- Well, it's about Hiei...

- HIEI?! {Oh my... What if she found out...} – Botan starts to get worried about what Yukina would have to say about Hiei - Do you know that Hiei is...

- The one I've fallen in love with. What was it that you were going to say?

-...Hot! That's it; I was going to say Hiei was hot! You totally have a lot of reasons to have a crush on him! – Says a nervous Botan.

An awkward silence fells, until Yukina breaks it.

- WHAT DO I DO?! – She asks, suddenly.

- Huh?! About Hiei?

- YES! I'm not sure about his feelings...

- HA! No one is... – Answers Botan in a desperate attempt to make Yukina until that moment, very serious, laugh.

# Same day/ Walking #

- Bye, koibito!! – Says Naoko to Suuichi.

- See you later, Naoko – Kurama was walking home, and decided to take the path that goes through the park. Suddenly:

- AHH!!!! – Screams Minamino when Hiei, upside down, hanging in a tree bow appears.

- You coward fox – That was all Hiei said.

- Hunpf, what do you want from me? – Answers Kurama taken aback by Hiei's last comment.

- Er...I wanted.... WANT.... I'd like...to ask for hum.... your opinion in a certain issue – says Hiei with his 'pride hurt'.

- Do you want my ADVICE?! – Says Kurama in an ironic tone.

- Yeah, exactly! Glad you're not stupid – answers Hiei without loosing it.

- And do you want my ADVICE about what?! – Asks Kurama still teasing him.

- On that stupid ningen party, Yukina seemed to have, hum, feelings for me, and I don't know what to do...

- But do you like her that way?

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-YAY!- Maya and Yukina finally escaped from Hiei that was chasing them since the 1st chap.

Y: Thank god we escap.... – Yuki notices Maya's staring strangely to something behind her. She turns and sees something that paralyses her with fear...{I'm so tired... I can't run anymore}

M: AH!! Kurama, Kuwabara!!! I think I'm gonna faint!!! You're sooooo cute I love you both so much!!! - Maya was already running towards them, when Yukina held her...

Y: Sis, I don't think that's a good idea...

M: Why not?

Y: Well, do you remember what we have wr..

Yukina was suddenly interrupted by Kurama.

Kr: YOU MADE ME LOOK LIKE A COWARD!!!

Kw: AND I'M NOT EVEN IN THIS CHAPTER!!

Maya was almost crying, and Yukina only intensified her absolutely horrified face.

Y: Do you want an ADVICE?

M: What?

Y: RUN FOR YOUR LIFE!!!

M: {Damn, why that always happen with me? And why it had to be just MY kawaiis wanting to kill me?}

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Ok first of all, I don't know if 'pride hurt' it's a expression that exists in English but the meaning is pretty clear huh?

And 2nd, during vacation the chances we come up with a new chap or some change in the fic, are minimal so, probably no news from July 1st to August 1st, sorry. Hehe this chappie was kinda of a cliffhanger and you will not gonna know Hiei's answer till august - biiiig deal ironic - Sorry about that We're so mean evil laughs

R&R please

Kisses and good vacation to you all

Maya and Yuki


	4. Kurama, Koenma or Yusuke?

Yuki - ::dragging hiei:: Read the disclaimer Hiei!  
Hiei - ::getting Katana:: NOBODY TELLS ME WHAT TO DO YOU NINGEN!!

Yuki - ::getting kodachis:: HA, YOU'LL READ IT!

Maya - ::coming out of nowhere:: Hey, hey, hey !! Stop that! Kazuma will read i...what the hell are those swords...?

Yuki –borrowed from Aoshi. Wanna meet him? ::killing glare::

Maya - ¬¬u KUWABARA WILL READ THE DISCLAIMER !  
Yuki – In your dreams! HIEI, READ NOW!!

Hiei – No!!

Yuki and Maya fighting...

Hiei: {well, nobody is paying attention on me anyway...} Those crazy girls don't own Yu Yu Hakusho....Thanks to Kami...

Yuki e Maya : WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY 'THANKS TO KAMI'?!

Hiei - :: hiding behind Kurama:: save me!

Kurama – On with the story, NOW!! The readers are waiting for a long time for the new chap, and you keep rambling?

----- Yukina's Desire ----

-------------- Kurama, Koenma or Yusuke?------------

"- And do you want my ADVICE about what?! – Asks Kurama still teasing him.

_- On that stupid ningen party, Yukina seemed to have, hum, feelings for me, and I don't know what to do..._

_- But do you like her that way?"_

- ARE YOU CRAZY, FOX? – asks Hiei pissed of –She's my sister!

- I dunno, maybe you... I don't know!

- Hn – {that's what happens when you go ask advice from a fox...}

----------- # same day/ Genkai's temple # ----------------

- But I wanted to know more about him.... Hiei, he's so closed...

- Listen to me Yukina, Hiei's really closed, so why don't you give up on him? – asks Botan – Have you ever checked out Kuwabara?

- I think of Kazuma more like a friend...

- What about Yusuke? Or Koenma? {no, wait, what am I talking about? Koenma is mine!} Ah! Kurama? {I can't let her fall in love with her brother! But I can't tell her the truth, neither....Hiei would kill me!}

- Botan? Are you okay?

- Huh? Why? I'm fine, Yukina!

- So, why do you me to check out Yusuke? He's Keiko's boy! Oh...well... but..

- WHAT?

- Now that you've said... Koenma is so cute!!

- WHAT??

- Chill out, Botan!! I'm just kidding...But tell me...what's the matter with Hiei?

- NOTHING!! It's just that..that...you're so paranoid, Yukina! Who said there's something wrong with Hiei?

- but...

- I gotta go Yukina!! Good luck!!!

- How weird... I think Botan knows something and don't wanna tell me....what if she...if she and Hiei...what if.....they're together?? But that would mean she's cheating on Koenma... Botan would never do that to him...I GOT IT!!!! I'll talk to Hiei (A/N[M]: Yukina's so clever!![Y]: HEY!)

# Kurama's house #

- So Kitsune...Any ideas?

- To say the truth, I have a few.

-So... what are you waiting for?

- Okay, chill, I have two suggestions, you could date Yukina, that would keep Kuwabara away from her, and you wouldn't have to kill anyone.

- I'm not gonna date my sister, you pervert!! And plus, Threating Kuwabaka is fun.

- You asked for it.

- If I wanted any stupid suggestions I would ask Yusuke.(A/N: Sorry Yusuke's fans)

- What if you told her about she being your sister?  
  
- Don't speak that loud, Kurama!!  
  
- She's not even ....- Kurama got interrupted by his mother.   
  
- Suuichi, my little sweetheart, you have a visit....  
  
Hiei was about to explode with armazenade laughter when Kurama spoke.  
  
- Don't – even – think – about - laughing! Was I clear?  
  
- Sure, sweetheart – teases Hiei  
  
Kurama was ready to punch Hiei, when his mother called again.   
  
- Suuichi! Aren't you coming to see your friend Yukina?  
  
Hiei freezes listening his sister's name.

- What is she doing here?{what if she heard something?} – asks Hiei, frightened, and a little jealous at the same time.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

Hiei - ::holding Yuki's throat:: what? Why did Yukina visited Kurama?!

Kurama - ::mocking :: Why Hiei? Jealous?  
Maya - ::also mocking:: Well, you can't tease him that much , 'mommy's sweetheart'   
Kurama – WHAT? REPEAT THAT!!  
Maya - ::dancing around:: Mommy's sweetheart. Mommy's sweetheart!!  
Yuki – Sorry to you maybe... JUST MAYBE help me out here? Just a little ::pointing to Hiei::  
Hiei – Don't bother yourself Onna, you can keep treatring this useless fox.  
Maya – Thanks! Mommy's sweetheart! Mommy's sweetheart!!  
Hiei – You still own me na explanation!!!  
Yuki – {I gotta make him release me somehow...I GOT IT!}  
Hiei – C'mon!! Explain th...  
Yuki - ::Kissing Hiei's cheek, interrupting him::  
Maya – HEY!! This fic's oficial couple is Hiei & Yukina  
Hiei - ::getting Katana:: I'm not...  
Yuki - ::dreamy look :: I am Yukina   
Hiei - ::blushing::  
Maya – Get a room!!! Wait....I AM MAYA!! ::turning to kurama:: come here Maya's sweetheart!!!  
Kurama & Hiei - ::thinking:: This fic's rating should be nc-16  
When everybody left...  
Kuwabara – Hey! What about...::realizing everybody left:: damn! They're gone, well.... Maya and Yuki left me this piece of paper, it's for the reviewers:

HieiFlyingShadow – (Y) I LOVE YOU!! YOU HATE KUWABARA MORE THAN I DO!! THANK U SO MUCH!! I LOVE YOU !!! Oh. AND THANKS 4 REVIEWING AL THE CHAPTERS!!! NOW U HAVE ONE MORE CHAPTER! KEEP READING, AND WE'LL KEEP WRITING!!! KISSES  
(M) WELL, AS YUKINA SAID, THANX FOR REVIEWING ALL THE CHAPS AND WE ALSO ADDED U TO OUR FAVORITE AUTHORS I WAS A LITTLE UPSET WITH WHAT U SAID ABOUT KUWABARA (I'M NO TREE BUT I STILL 'LOVE' HIM) BUT I'M PRETTY USED TO KUWABARA'S REJECTION… AND SORRY ABOUT THE CLIFFHANGER… HOPE U LIKE THIS CHAP!!! KISSES

Rebekah – here's the next chapter, we hope you like it!   
ALSO THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO READ IT!!!!!  
Kuwabara –awwww... Yuki why do you hate me that much? I love you (A/N: [Y] Or he loves everyone, or he's confusing me with the character, poor idiot!!! [M] Hey!! Take it back [Y] NO)  
But I'm glad that Maya loves me!! I LOVE U TOO!!!


	5. Appeal

Reviewers,

Sorry about the delay of the new chapter but we´re having a "little" writer´s block so this chapter it´s an appeal for you. If anyone have any ideas for the new chap, anything, please send to the e-mail on the profile.

Thank you very much

Maya & Yuki

Hiei: So incapable...

Yuki: Repeat that!

Hiei: Incapable.

Yuki: Stop please! I´m gonna cry..:(

Hiei: ...


End file.
